Thank You
Thank You(サンキュー; Sankyū) is Magical x Heroine MagiMajo Pures! fourth and final ending sung by idol group Magical2. It was released on February 13th, 2019. |-|Romaji= Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta Momo}}/ onaji nante nai ne Mitsu}}/ Dakara mazari aeba konna ni kirei Oshiete kurete arigatou Hitori janai kara zettai ni Issho dakara zettai ni Daijoubu saijoukyuu Shinjiteru kara zettai ni Daiji dakara zettai ni Saikou tune Rin}}/ Tokimeki toka Mitsu}}/ kirameki toka Takusan atsumetara Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta |-|Kanji= Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった Ah　聞きたいこと　知りたいこと 繋いだら　フラフープ みんなみんな違うね　同じなんてないね だから混ざりあえばこんなにキレイ 教えてくれてありがとう ひとりじゃないからゼッタイに 一緒だからゼッタイに 大丈夫　最上級 信じてるからゼッタイに 大事だからゼッタイに 最高tune トキメキとか　キラメキとか たくさん集めたら 会いに行こう Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった |-|English= Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you Ah things I want to hear, things I want to know When connected together, it becomes a hula hoop Each and everybody is different, nobody is the same That's why, mix together such prettiness Thank you for telling me You're always not alone We're always together that's why It's okay, you have the highest grade I'll always believe in you You're important that's why That's the best tune When a lot of things such as Throbs or sparkles gather Let's go to meet it Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you |-|Romaji= Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta Momo}}/ onaji nante nai ne Mitsu}}/ Dakara mazari aeba konna ni kirei Oshiete kurete arigatou Hitori janai kara zettai ni Issho dakara zettai ni Daijoubu saijoukyuu Shinjiteru kara zettai ni Daiji dakara zettai ni Saikou tune Rin}}/ Tokimeki toka Mitsu}}/ kirameki toka Takusan atsumetara Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta Momo}}/ Ai wo shitte iru kara Mitsu}}/ Egao ga afurereba afureru hodo Iitaku naru ne "arigatou" Kowakunai kara zettai ni Ikeru kara zettai ni Tooku made dai bouken Itsudatte mikata zettai ni Donna toki mo zettai ni Saikou friend Rin}}/ Merankorii toka Mitsu}}/ Erejii toka Takusan ajiwattara Hitori janai kara zettai ni Issho dakara zettai ni Daijoubu saijoukyuu Shinjiteru kara zettai ni Daiji dakara zettai ni Saikou tune Rin}}/ Tokimeki toka Mitsu}}/ kirameki toka Takusan atsumetara Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta Thank you for everyday deaete yokatta |-|Kanji= Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった Ah　聞きたいこと 知りたいこと つないだら フラフープ みんなみんな違うね 同じなんてないね だから混ざりあえばこんなにキレイ 教えてくれてありがと ひとりじゃないからゼッタイに 一緒だからゼッタイに 大丈夫　最上級 信じてるからゼッタイに 大事だからゼッタイに 最高tune トキメキとか キラメキとか たくさん集めたら 会いに行こう Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった Ah　弱いココロ 強いキモチ 溶けあえば チョコレート 寂しさがあるのは 愛を知っているから 笑顔が溢れれば溢れるほど 言いたくなるね「ありがとう」 こわくないからゼッタイに 行けるからゼッタイに 遠くまで　大冒険 いつだって味方ゼッタイに どんな時もゼッタイに 最高friend メランコリーとか エレジーとか たくさん味わったら 会いに行こう 誰も彼もが焦り急いで 大人になろうとしてるけど 大切なことは すぐそばにもあるから 見つけたい ひとりじゃないからゼッタイに 一緒だからゼッタイに 大丈夫　最上級 信じてるからゼッタイに 大事だからゼッタイに 最高tune トキメキとか キラメキとか たくさん集めたら 会いに行こう Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった Thank you for everyday　出会えてよかった |-|English= Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you Ah things I want to hear, things I want to know When connected together, it becomes a hula hoop Each and everybody is different, nobody is the same That's why, mix together such prettiness Thank you for telling me You're absolutely not alone We're always together that's why It's okay, you have the highest grade I'll always believe in you You're important that's why That's the best tune When a lot of things such as Throbs or sparkles gather Let's go and meet Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you Ah when a weak heart And strong feelings Melts together You get chocolate There will be a feeling of loneliness But know that there is love When smiles overflow to it's highest limit I shall say "thank you" Because I am absolutely not afraid I can surely go A great distance for a great adventure You are always a friend No matter what time You're the best friend When you have experienced many Melancholy or Elegy Let's go and meet Everyone is impatient and in a hurry I know I should be mature but I want to find Precious things That will come to my side immediately You're always not alone We're always together that's why It's okay, you have the highest grade I'll always believe in you You're important that's why That's the best tune When a lot of things such as Throbs or sparkles gather Let's go and meet Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you Thank you for everyday I'm so glad to have met you * Melancholy means "a feeling of pensive sadness, typically with no obvious cause" * Elegy means "a poem of serious reflection, typically a lament for the dead" Category:Lyrics Category:Magic x Warrior MagiMajo Pures Category:Magical2 Category:Ending Themes